


you're sodium fine

by JustAnotherBowlOfRamen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crack, Cute Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Holding Hands, Kissing, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Oblivious Kuroo Tetsurou, Pick-Up Lines, Science Pick-Up Lines, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, Yaku Morisuke is So Done, kuroo is such a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherBowlOfRamen/pseuds/JustAnotherBowlOfRamen
Summary: “Do you have 11 protons? Because you’re sodium fine!”--Kuroo is the most oblivious person that anyone in the Nekoma Volleyball Club have ever met. And his horrible chemistry pickup lines do not, in any way, make up for it.Poor Kenma.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	you're sodium fine

**Author's Note:**

> um i honestly dont know what this is... but i hope you enjoy!

“Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you’re CuTe!” 

“Do you have 11 protons? Because you’re sodium fine!”

“Forget Hydrogen, you’re my number one element!”

“Kenma. Kenmaaaaa. Kenmaaaaaaaaaaa!”

“Kenma. Kenma. Kenma. Kenma. Kenma. Kenma. Kenma.”

“KENMA!”

“Kuro, what the hell do you want?” The bleached-blond didn’t even bother to look up from his switch. 

Kuroo pouted, draping himself over Kenma’s shoulder. “Why do you pay your games more attention than me! I’m smart, I’m hot, I have  _ great _ pickup lines,  _ and  _ I’m your best friend! What’s there not to like about me?”

Kenma scoffed a little, still refusing to look up from his game.

“You wound me, Kenma,” exclaimed Kuroo dramatically, clutching a hand to his chest.

“Kuro. What do you want?” he deadpanned.

“I want to stick to you like cyanoacrylate.”

“No thanks.”

“Kitten, you don’t need to be so mean! I just want your hand!”

The smaller boy finally paused his game and looked up, a single eyebrow raised. “My hand?”

“Yes, Kitten. I need to hold it,” Kuroo replied.

“One; stop calling me ‘Kitten’. Two; your pickup lines suck. Three; why do you need to hold my hand…?” he asked, head tilting, akin to a cat.

Kuroo laughed and said, “Well, Kitten, if you could see yourself right now you would see that you look exactly like a cat. And you’re as cute as a kitten too,” he added with a wink.

Shaking his head at his best friend’s antics, Kenma pressed play on his switch and continued.

“Kenmaaaaaa!”

“What now.”

“When I'm near you I undergo anaerobic respiration because, Kitten, you take my breath away!”

“Kuro.”

“Fine, fine! I’ll stop! So will you let me hold your hand?” he pouted again, reaching over to drape his long arms over Kenma’s hunched frame again.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. But hurry up.” Kenma paused his game and held out his hand.

The rooster-haired boy grinned, pulling out his phone. He held Kenma’s hand within his own, positioning them in a certain way. When he was satisfied with the placement of their intertwined fingers, he took a few pictures of them from a few different angles.

A couple minutes, and a couple dozen photos later, he let go of Kenma’s hand, pressing a quick kiss to the side of Kenma’s head. He then plopped onto the sofa next to the other boy, leaning into his side. One arm was slung around the younger boy’s shoulder, the other arm holding up his phone, and he was scrolling through the photos he had just taken.

“Kitten, your hands are so small and feminine! Ha, there’s no way the team can tell they’re yours,” he said with a triumphant smirk.

“Oh so that’s why you needed to hold my hand,” mumbled Kenma, leaning forward to hide his face with his hair.

“Oh? What were you expecting?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Did you want me to hold your hand just for the sake of it?”

A pause.

Kenma snorted. “What made you think that?”

Kuroo ruffled the boy’s hair playfully. “Because, Kitten, no one can resist my charms. Or my pickup lines!”

“Sure, Kuro,” Kenma murmured, rolling his eyes, but a soft smile on his lips. He leaned into Kuroo’s side and sighed comfortably, the taller boy running his fingers through his hair soothingly.

-

While they were changing in the locker room the next day, Kuroo whipped out his phone, shoving it in Yaku’s face.

“Yakkun! See, I  _ do  _ have a girlfriend,” he smirked.

Yaku took one look at the phone screen, and burst out into laughter. He was on the floor, bent over, laughing to the point there were tears in his eyes.

The other members of Nekoma (other than Kenma) gave the pair an odd glance, but resumed their normal chatter.  _ It’s probably Kuroo just being stupid again,  _ they thought.

The captain stood still, looking down at the strawberry-blond, confused. “What’s so funny?”

Yaku stood up shakily, leaning against the lockers for support. He tried to calm down his laughter, but only half succeeded. “You- you really think- th-that we believe that- that you h-HAHAHAHA!” he managed to gasp out.

Kuroo’s eyebrows knitted further together.

The libero took a moment to compose himself, before starting again. “You really think that we believe you have a girlfriend?” 

“Um, yes? Look, that’s me holding hi- her hand!”

“Kuroo. That’s Kenma’s hand. We all know it. You were literally about to say ‘his’.”

“No I wasn’t!” 

“Show the rest of the team. I bet you none of them will fall for it.”

“Fine!” 

Kuroo walked over to the rest of the team, with his phone showing the picture. He was too far into the lie now, and had too much pride to admit defeat. It was way too late now. Head held high, he showed the photo to Lev, Taketora and Inuoka, awaiting their reaction.

They stared at the phone for a few seconds, wondering why a picture of Kuroo and Kenma holding hands was being shown to them. A moment later, the first to speak up was Lev.

“KUROO-SAN! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE DATING KENMA!”

Kuroo’s confident smirk instantly fell off his face. “Wh-what? No?! This is my girlfriend’s hand!”

Inuoka looked up his captain grinning. “Kuroo, Yaku-san is right. Everyone can tell that that’s Kenma’s hand.” He patted Kuroo on the back. “Just admit it, Captain. You’ve been caught.”

Still refusing to admit his blatant lie, Kuroo shook his head indignantly. “NO! It’s not Kenma’s hand! It’s my girlfriend’s!”

“Kuro…”   
  
Everyone fell silent and turned to face the quiet setter.

“Kuro, give it up. They all know you’re holding my hand, you just sound stupid.”

Kuroo let out a dramatic gasp. “Kitten! Why did you tell them? It was our secret!”

“You realise that you never told me to keep it a secret, right?”

“B-but-”

He was cut off by Lev and Taketora’s matching excited cheering and whooping.

“CONGRATS ON YOUR RELATIONSHIP!” they yelled in unison.

Kenma stood up with his switch, muttering a quick, “Nope, I’m out.” 

_ To be honest, I thought we were already dating too… _ he thought, a slight frown settling on his face. He shook his head and slipped out of the room before anyone could see or stop him.

“N-no! We’re not dating!” Kuroo still tried to defend himself, yet (obviously) none of his team would believe him.

Yaku, having fully calmed down from his laughing fit, at last came over to the group. “It does make sense, you know. It’s always ‘Kenma this’ and ‘Kenma that’ and ‘Guys did you know what Kenma did earlier?’. Honestly, you’re like a walking Kenma wiki page, updated in real time…”

Kuroo froze, eyes widening, blush spreading. 

Fukunaga, who had been watching the conversation wordlessly the entire time, spoke up. “Kuroo-san, Yaku-san is right. You talk about Kenma  _ soooo  _ much… honestly it gets annoying… but I’m pretty sure that we all thought you were already dating, to be honest.”

The first years hummed and nodded, confirming Fukunaga’s suspicions.

“Shibayama, you owe me  ¥1000,” Teshiro whispered, holding his hand out expectantly. 

“Ugh, I really thought that Kenma-san and Kuroo-san were already dating…” he whispered back, begrudgingly handing over the bills.

Despite their efforts to keep the transaction a secret, Kuroo noticed as Shibayama handed the money over.

“You guys even bet on me?!” he exclaimed.

The first-years froze in shock, caught red-handed. Yaku piped up, rushing to their defence. “I mean, why wouldn’t they? To be honest, I thought you two were already dating…”

As Yaku was talking, the two boys slipped away, unnoticed.

“Why do you all think that?!”

“Kuroo we  _ told  _ you. You go on and on and on about Kenma so often, you look after him and make sure he eats, you even lend him your jersey! Anyone would think you’re dating, honestly.”

“B-but we’re just friends!”

“You call him ‘Kitten’!”

“It’s just a nickname!”

“You’re always sitting way too close to him, you’ve always got an arm draped around him or something like that, and I  _ swear _ I’ve seen you kiss him on the forehead!  _ On multiple different occasions _ !”

“That doesn’t mean anything!”

The libero let out an exasperated sigh. “Do you like him?”

“Of course I do! He’s been my best friend since we were kids.”

“Kuroo, you idiot, do you like him  _ romantically _ ?”

“Ye-” The word came out of his mouth before he had a chance to think. Eyes widening, he quickly backtracked. “No! Of course not, we’re just friends!”

“Kuroo.” Yaku stood looking up at Kuroo with a pointed expression, hands on hips.

“I’m telling the truth!”

“You guys are definitely more than friends.”

“No we’re not-”

“You are. You were literally about to say yes- you know what? I give up. You’re whipped for him and we all know it. Now hurry the hell up,  _ Captain _ , you have practice to run.” The strawberry-blond said, bringing his leg up to kick Kuroo.

“OW- okay! Okay! I’m going! But I DON’T like Kenma like that!”

The rest of the team exchanged a look.

“Whatever you say…”

\--

An hour later, they had a 15 minute break. Like always, Kuroo made his way towards Kenma, sitting down on the bench next to the tired boy. He draped his arm around the blond’s shoulder, bringing him closer.

“Hey, Kitten. Are you made of Fluorine, Iodine, and Neon? 'Cause you are F-I-Ne!”

“Ugh, stop it.”

Kuroo laughed. “Okay, okay! Anyways, you played great today, Kitten,” he exclaimed, pressing a cheek to Kenma’s temple, just as always. He handed over a towel and a bottle of water, starting to ramble on about some mindless chatter as Kenma cooled down.

“...And that’s how Bokuto got his arm stuck in the vending machine! It was so funny trying to get him out; he managed to somehow get his  _ entire _ arm - literally up to his shoulder - stuck… explaining to Akaashi was scary though… he looked  _ pissed! _ ”

“Yeah, honestly, I see why. I feel bad for him…” murmured the half-blond.

“What? Why!”

“Because he has to deal with you two…”

“Kitten! You’re so cruel!”

Kenma suppressed a snicker, disguising it by drinking more water. 

“Ugh, you’re so mean to me! Why are we even friends?”

An unreadable emotion flashed across the setter’s eyes, so quickly that Kuroo could have just imagined it.

“Because you love me, of course,” he quipped, eyes trained on Kuroo’s to see how he would respond.

The captain threw his head back and laughed, the hyena-like cackle catching the attention of his teammates. “That, I do.”

“Hey, Kitten?”

Kenma hummed in acknowledgement.

“Are you into science? Because I LAB you!”

Kenma looked down, hiding further behind a curtain of hair to disguise the small smile that had settled on his face. “Just get pack to practice, Kuro.”

\--

After practice, they walked home together, just as always.

And, like normal, Kuroo filled the silence with some more stupid stories.

After a point, he trailed off, and they walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, Kuroo spoke again. “Hey, Kitten?”

Kenma hummed in response.

“Do people really think that we’re dating?”

The blond stiffened for a second, before rolling his eyes. “What do you think?”

“I don’t knowww! We’re not dating! I would know if we were… right?”

Kenma snorted. “For someone so smart, you’re really dense,” he muttered under his breath.

“What did you say?”

“Hm?”

“You said something, just now. Under your breath. What was it?”

“Don’t worry about it, Kuro.”

“Kitten!”

When he received no response from the boy, Kuroo resorted back to his regular physical affection. He swung his arm around Kenma’s shoulder, pulling him close as their steps aligned.

They stayed like this for a while, Kuroo still trying to comprehend why everyone thought they were dating. He took his arm off Kenma’s shoulder, who immediately missed the warmth and comfort, but didn’t react.

Instead, though, Kuroo took Kenma’s hand in his, loosely holding it and slightly swinging their joined hands.

Unbeknownst to Kuroo, Kenma was smiling to himself, revelling in the feeling of Kuroo’s much larger palm around his own. He let out a quiet but satisfied sigh, and gave Kuroo’s hand a slight squeeze. Kuroo smiled too, reciprocating the gesture.

And that’s how they walked home that day: hand in hand, matching content smiles on their faces. Their steps were in time with each other, and the silence was welcoming and comfortable.

However their journey ended too soon, and before they even realised, they had reached their homes. Unwillingly, they let go of each other’s hand and said their ‘bye’s. Before they parted, Kuroo gave Kenma one last kiss on the forehead, smelling Kenma’s apple-scented hair. 

“You must be a good benzene ring because you are pleasantly aromatic!” 

“What?” Kenma looked up, confused.

“Your hair! It smells nice!”

“If you say so…” he replied, turning away.

With that, they parted ways, Kenma crossing the road to get to his house, while Kuroo watched, making sure he got home safely. Once he was sure that Kenma wasn’t going to get kidnapped, he turned around and entered his own house, the one directly opposite Kenma’s.

He got into his room and put down his schoolbag, taking out all his books and beginning his homework. Well, that was his plan, at least. 

Kuroo sat down at his desk, chemistry book out, pen in hand. Except, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t focus. Despite chemistry being his favourite subject, he was struggling to concentrate - his mind kept wandering.

More specifically, it kept wandering back to the events of today. The team thinking that they were dating, Kenma, Yaku thinking they were dating, Kenma, kissing Kenma on the head, Lev thinking they were dating, Kenma-

Oh.    
  
He thought about Kenma quite a lot, didn’t he?

Well, that was to be expected; they  _ were  _ best friends, after all.

_ “You guys are definitely more than friends.” _

Yaku’s words wormed their way into Kuroo’s thoughts.

Were they more than friends? Kuroo loved Kenma, that he knew. They had been best friends ever since Kenma moved into the house across the street; their mothers became fast friends, and by extension, so did the two boys.

What did Yaku even mean ‘more than friends’? All best friends cared for each other, didn’t they? That’s why Kuroo would drop everything for the pudding-haired boy, why he would do everything in his power to stop the sun, if Kenma so wished. That’s why Kuroo would always make Kenma eat, why he would always be prepared with water and a towel after practice, why he would make sure Kenma got home safely. All best friends would do these things for each other… right?

As for why Kuroo called Kenma ‘Kitten’ was just because of how fitting the nickname was. (It also made Kuroo feel special to have a sweet pet name, but that was just an added bonus, or so he told himself. Also, Kenma’s adorably embarrassed reaction was also a major plus.)

The bad nerdy pickup lines were just funny, especially to see Kenma’s exasperation.  _ But,  _ Kuroo thought,  _ I feel like he does secretly like them. _ He smirked to himself.

And all the physical contact and kisses…?

Uh, well, Kuroo didn’t know. Judging by everyone’s reactions from earlier, it probably wasn’t a normal thing for friends to do.

_ You know what?  _ Kuroo thought to himself, closing his untouched chemistry book with a sigh.  _ I’m just gonna go to sleep. I’ll figure everything out… eventually… _

He packed away all his stuff and climbed into bed, mind still ablaze with thoughts. Soon, however, he fell into a light and slightly uneasy sleep.

\--

_ “Oi. Kuroo.” _

_ “You idiot.” _

_ “You have to sort yourself out, dude.” _

_ As the weird black mist cleared, Kuroo saw a familiar short figure standing in front of him. Despite them not even being 5’5, they were scarily intimidating. There was only one person that Kuroo knew that fit this description. _

_ “Yaku? Where are we?” Kuroo looked around, and saw that they were in some strange looking room. There were volleyballs littering the ground, a massive poster of the Periodic Table, shelves filled with samples of DNA and other nerdy science-y stuff, three or four stray black cats (which somehow all had unsettlingly similar hair to Kuroo?), and hundreds of books and photos albums of… Kenma? Uh, what? _

_ “We’re in hell.” _

_ “I died??? How?! When? What?!” _

_ “Jeez, calm down. We’re in the dark pits of madness of your dark mind.” _

_ “Huh?” _

_ “You heard me. The dark pits of madness of your dark mind.” _

_ Kuroo huffed. “Hey! Why did you have to use ‘dark’ twice?” _

_ “Fine then - your delusional soul.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “What! That’s worse!” _

_ Yaku shrugged. _

_ “What’re we even doing here anyway?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “We’re here because you have to get your feelings straight.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I- what?” _

_ “Wait. No. Nothing about you is straight.” _

_ Kuroo stood there, still confused. _

_ Yaku furrowed his brows, thinking of a better word. “Rainbow!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Rainbow?” Kuroo parroted. _

_ “Yes! Kuroo, you’re gay as hell. You have to get your feelings rainbow!” _

_ “Huh?” _

_ The shorter boy sighed, facepalming. “You like Kenma. Or should I say, you’re in love with him.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No I’m n-” _

_ “Just shut the hell up. You know I’m right.” _

_ “I-” _

_ “You’re in love with him. Admit it.” _

_ “I’m not!” _

_ A pause. Yaku raised an eyebrow. “Well then why do you care for him more than anyone else in the world?” _

_ Kuroo tried to interject, but Yaku just continued. “Why do you make excuses to hang out with him on a daily basis? Why do you find every opportunity to put an arm around him, or hug him, or even kiss him?” _

_ “I d-” _

_ “I’m not done yet. Why do you call him ‘Kitten’ and never ‘Kenma’? Why do you buy him a new video game every other week, for literally no reason? Why do you make sure you always have enough food for two, because you know that unless you force him to, he won’t eat?” _

Don’t all best friends do that? _ Kuroo thought, a perplexed look covering his features. _

_ “Why do you greet him with your horribly nerdy pickup lines almost every time you see him? Why do you lend him your jacket, only to end up cuddling with him anyways? Why do you challenge him to Mario Kart and Super Smash Bros games, even though everyone knows how bad you are at video games, and how easily Kenma can beat you. Why do you bake him an apple pie every time you know something’s wrong, even if you have things to do yourself?” The short boy paused to take a breath. _

_ “Tell me, Kuroo. Why do you do all these things?”  _

_ Kuroo stood there, the gears in his brain whirring. He looked at Yaku for help, however the libero just met his eyes with a steely glare. _

_ “‘Tis love!” a new voice suddenly called from the shadows. _

_ Kuroo whirled round, trying to identify the person. Yaku sighed, already knowing who it was. _

_ “If I profane with my unworthiest hand-” _

_ “Oh Romeo, Romeo, get the hell out of here,” Yaku interrupted, facepalming. _

_ “To quote Hamlet, Act 3, Scene 3, Line 87: ‘No.’” _

_ “Lev, since when did you know Shakespeare?” _

_ “Yaku-san! I’m not that dumb!” _

_ Yaku mumbled under his breath, “You could have fooled me…” _

_ “Hey!” Lev yelled indignantly. _

_ Yaku gave him an unimpressed look, and yelled at the tall Russian boy to leave. As he begrudgingly walked off, Yaku looked over to Kuroo. “Well?” _

_ Somewhere after Lev’s appearance, Kuroo had frozen in shock, eyes wide and mouth hung open. It would’ve been hilarious, if not for the shorter boy’s sheer exasperation. _

_ “Well?” he repeated impatiently. _

_ Kuroo snapped out of his weird trance, looking at Yaku with panic in his eyes.  _

_ “Well, shit.” _

\--

Kuroo sat up, having been jerked awake by his strange dream. 

_ I’m… in love with… Kenma? _

He thought back to all the things Yaku was saying. Taking everything into account, he reached a conclusion. 

_ I’m in love with Kenma.  _

With only one thing on his mind, he jumped out of bed and raced outside across the road. He let himself through the gate with the old key the Kozume’s had given him, then sprinted round to their back garden.

He started climbing the tree, the bark rough and a bit damp on his bare feet. There were definitely many scratches on him by now, but he couldn’t feel anything; the adrenaline was the only thing coursing through him at the time.

Before long, he managed to get up the tree and climbed to the edge of the branch closest to Kenma’s bedroom window, which, luckily for him, was wide open.

Bracing himself, Kuroo jumped.

He landed on his feet with a loud thud, getting slightly tangled in the long curtains, but no significant damage was done.

“Kuro?” a sleepy voice called out.

“Kitten! Did I wake you?”

He was met with an empty silence, and he could only imagine the death glare Kenma was sending his way.

“What’re you doing here? It’s, like, 4am.”

Finally disentangling himself from the curtains, Kuroo walked over to Kenma’s bed.

“I have something to tell you.”

He was met with a silence which he knew to mean to continue.

“Um… last night, or, well, earlier, I guess, I had this really weird dream.. I was standing in some weird black fog, but then when that cleared, Yaku appeared… um then he started shouting at me about… uh…  _ things _ … He told me to ‘get my feelings rainbow’? What does that even mean…? Oh right, then Lev literally popped out of nowhere! Did you know that he knew Shakespeare? I didn’t… Well, yeah, he starting sprouting a bunch of shakespeare quotes and stuff, then Yaku got mad and made him leave, and, Lev being Lev, he listened to Yaku and-”

He was promptly cut off by Kenma’s (slightly annoyed) voice. “Kuro. Get to the point.”

Kuroo flushed and started fidgeting on the spot.  _ Thank goodness it’s too dark for him to see me, _ he thought.

“Well. I… I think I’m.. I think I’m gay?” he all but asked.

“Um, okay?”

“Is that it? Do you hate me now or something?” Despite knowing Kenma inside and out, there was still the slight fear that the younger boy would be disgusted and want nothing to do with him after this confession.

He heard the boy sigh tiredly. “Why would I hate you? I’m gay too, you know. Actually I thought you knew by now.”   
  


Kuroo blinked.  _ What? Kenma’s gay too? Does that mean I have a chance…? _ He let out a sigh of relief, before readying himself for his second confession.

“Oh. I didn’t know.”

He could’ve sworn he heard Kenma mutter ‘of course you didn’t’ under his breath, but when he asked, he was met with a denial.

“Anyways, that’s not all…” he trailed off.

Kenma sighed. “What is it now?”

“I- I’m not just gay… Kitten, I’m… uh... Kitten, I’m gay for you,”

There were a few seconds of silent confusion, before Kenma understood that the big nerd just confessed. He smiled to himself (unbeknownst to said nerd) and just said, “Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

The taller boy whipped his head up to look at the setter. “You knew? Wait do you not like me back? Kitten, if I made you uncomfortable please tell me. I’ll even stop calling you ‘Kitten’ and stay away if you want…”

“You know, Kuro, I like you too. I really thought I made it quite obvious…” he rolled his eyes at his best friend’s obliviousness. “I mean, the whole team knows…” he added under his breath.

“Oh. Um. Does this mean we’re dating now?”

The setter laughed, a rare sound to be heard. “I thought we had been dating for the past 9 months, if I’m being honest. Everyone seemed to think so too.”

Kuroo froze. “Really?! They weren’t just messing with me?”

“No, Kuro..”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?” the captain exclaimed with a childish pout.

He received no answer, as Kenma climbed out of his bed. He walked over to his best friend? Boyfriend? Well, he walked over to Kuroo and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his face into his chest, pulling him into a rare embrace.

When they both let go, Kenma looked up at Kuroo, and saw the love shining in his eyes. The emotion he had been seeing for the last 9 months. But it was different now that Kuroo confessed. It felt more… real, in a sense. It made him happy.

He moved his hands up to Kuroo’s shoulders, standing on his tiptoes and finally connecting their lips.

He had wondered why they had never kissed before, even considering the fact there was something so wrong with him that his  _ own boyfriend _ (or so Kenma thought) didn’t want to kiss him.

But all those worries and insecurities melted away as their lips moved in sync.

They pulled away, faces red and breathing heavily.

The first to break the silence was Kuroo. “Wow. That was… good. Can we do it again?”

Kenma smiled and placed another quick kiss on Kuroo’s lips.

“Kitten, if only you just told me we were dating, we could’ve done this a lot sooner!” he whined.

Kenma laughed at his boyfriend, leaning up to kiss him once more.

They stayed like that until the morning, cuddling and kissing in Kenma’s bed. The next morning, when they both came down to get breakfast together, neither Kenma’s mother or father questioned it. They gave each other a knowing look, proud of their son for growing up, and just smiled at the new couple.

They walked to school like normal that day, hands intertwined and swinging side by side, just like before.

  
But now that they were dating (or, now that  _ Kuroo _ knew they were dating), everything was better.

  
  
  
  
  
  


EXTRA:

That night, they were quietly cuddling on Kenma’s bed. Kuroo had his arm wrapped around the smaller boy, his face buried in his hair. Kenma was facing him, nuzzling into his chest. They stayed like that in silence, until Kuroo piped up.

“Kitten, you must be made of uranium and iodine because all I can see is U and I together.”

The blond snorted into his boyfriend’s chest, rolling his eyes.

“Your body must be made of oxygen and neon because you are the ONe.”

He smiled, leaning up to place another kiss on Kuroo’s lip, before returning to his original position.

“You're like an exothermic reaction. You spread hotness everywhere!”

He buried his face further into Kuroo’s chest, muffling his laugh as to not wake up his parents. 

“You make me hotter than sulfur hydroxide mixed with ethyl acetate!”   
  
Kenma’s shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.  _ What a dork. _

“If I was an enzyme, I'd be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes!’

This was the last straw. He started laughing so hard that tears collected at the corner of his eyes. “Oh my GOD, Kuro, you’re such a nerd.”

“But you love me. And my pickup lines. In all their nerdy glory,” he smirked.

Kenma smiled, looking at his boyfriend, overwhelmed with his love for him.

“Yes. Yes, I do.”   
  
He connected their lips again for the hundredth time that night.

That’s how they fell asleep, comforted by the presence of the other. They both were thinking the same thing that night;

_ Wow, I really love him. _

**Author's Note:**

> help why does everything i write take the eventual descent into crack??
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!
> 
> have a great day :))


End file.
